greatestanimebattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, and Finral Roulacase vs. Vetto
Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, and Finral Roulacase vs. Vetto is a fight that occurs in the maze within the Seabed Temple. Pre-fight Finral is watching Vetto from behind a wall and thinking about how strong Vetto is and about wanting to leave. Noelle asks how Asta can stand, and Asta tells her that Kahono healed him. Asta also says that they are going to defeat Vetto and get Kiato and Kahono healed since Vetto was able to regenerate his arm. Asta then turns around and pats her head while telling her how amazing she was and that the attack put the fight back into him. Finral wonders what Asta is thinking, and Vetto calls Asta pathetic for trying to continue to fight. Asta replies that Vetto cannot say whatever he wants, and Finral thinks that Vetto has the power to back up whatever he says. Asta tells Vetto that not giving up is not his weakness but his only weapon as he will not give up until he get what he wants. Vetto replies that Asta's weapon is not worth anything, and decides to take out all the trash before finishing Asta off. Vetto launches an attack at Luck, Magna, Kiato, Kahono, and Gio, but Vanessa saves them all and binds Vetto with her magic. Vanessa says that she is starting to understand why everyone in the squad likes Asta so much, and that she is going to join in the fight. Vetto easily breaks free, tells them that her thread will not hold him, and then fires a blast at them. Finral warps the attack at Vetto, who easily deflects the blast. Finral comes out and says that he will join in, too, while thinking that he is going to die. Vetto tells them that it does not matter how many there are, they will not put a scratch on him. Vanessa tells Noelle to protect the wounded and says that if they get hit by Vetto, they are dead. Finral says that they are all insane, and Vanessa says that she will reward him, causing Finral to get excited. Vanessa uses her magic to bind Asta's hand to his sword and tells him that he will have to be the one to attack since his attacks will work. Vanessa also says to attack with the intent to kill since she and Finral will not let him die. Fight The fight begins when Asta charges at Vetto, who counters by firing a blast. Finral warps the blast back at Vetto, who diverts the attack and thinks about how his long-ranged attacks are negated or warped back at him. Vetto also thinks about how good Finral is and that he will have to destroy them at close-range. Asta uses a portal to get behind Vetto, who easily notices and goes to attack. Vanessa uses her magic to change Asta's direction, which shocks Vetto. Vetto looks up but Asta has jumped through a portal to appear below Vetto and lands a hit while saying that he is going to defeat him with his weapon. Asta asks how Vetto likes that, to which Vetto replies that it was not bad and attacks. Vanessa saves Asta by pulling him through a portal back to them. Vanessa tells Asta to keep it up, to which Asta responds that it is all their doing. Noelle is surprised about how good Finral and Vanessa are. Vetto thinks about how the wound is not healing and that Asta's sword is the only thing that is capable of defeating him. He also thinks about how the real threat is Vanessa and her magic, as she is able to spread her thread everywhere and manipulate anything, and about how the thread may not be able to hurt him but the thread is hard to detect and that he cannot keep up with Asta's movements because of the thread. Vetto says that their teamwork is making him sick and charges at them saying that he will not give them a sliver of hope. Asta continues to attack by jumping through portals, while Vetto tries to counter attack. Vanessa notices that Vetto has the timing down, and says that she is going to surpass her limits and raise the speed. Asta says that he is good, and Vanessa wonders why Asta is giving her strength and also thinks about how she made the right choice to leave her home and join the Black Bulls. She also thinks about how the thread of fate is always in one's own hand and tells Asta to do what is necessary since she will save him, to which Asta replies that he is in her hands. Finral thinks about how they are moving too fast and that this is why he hates hot-headed people. He then thinks about his childhood, his brother, and why he decided to run away from it all. He also thinks about Asta, how he cannot defeat his brother, and why he was chosen to be a member of the Black Bulls. He decides that he will not try to be the best on his own and that he is going to make this squad the best. He tells Asta to trust him and jump, to which Asta replies that Finral already has his trust. Asta then jumps through multiple portals around Vetto, who comments about how if they make the slightest mistake, they are dead and wonders how long they can last. Finral thinks about how Vetto should stop talking and wonders why Asta would trust him and Vanessa. He also thinks about how he and Vanessa will not betray Asta. Vetto comments about how they should just fall into despair, to which Asta replies that no one has the time for that nonsense, while thrusting his sword into Vetto. Vetto yells and Asta, Finral, and Vanessa think that they have won. Vetto grabs Asta's arms and tells him that his attack did not work and that he only let Asta hit him to snatch Asta's weapon away. Vetto then says that he hopes that they enjoy the pits of despair, and Finral, Vanessa, and Noelle look panicked. Vetto repeats the word "despair," but Asta says that it is not over yet, shocking Vetto, Finral, Vanessa, and Noelle. Vanessa pulls Asta back without his sword, while thinking about how Asta is not normal and that he will rise to the top in this world of magic. She also thinks about how they have to help guide Asta and continue to fight while using her thread to keep Asta's arm in place. Asta thanks Vanessa as he can now still fight, and Vanessa thinks about why Asta was not given any magic powers. She says that they will continue to attack, and Finral says that they will continue for how ever long it takes. Asta then quickly grabs his second sword and charges at Vetto. Vetto asks why Asta will not feel despair, to which Asta replies that there is someone to whom he cannot lose and that his promise will not lose to despair. Asta then continues to jump through portals, and Vetto says that they are all insects to be crushed and that he can easily follow Asta's movements but notices that he cannot anymore. Vetto notices that the sword stuck in his body is weakening that magic strengthening his body and that he has been relying on magic to fight all this time. He then thinks about how he thought that he had taken Asta's weapon away, but he was the one that had his weapon taken away. While pulling the sword out of his body, Vetto comments about how it is impossible for him to lose to mere humans, and Asta tells him that everyone Vetto has fought has not surrendered to him. Vetto tells Asta to be silent and thinks about how there is a chill down his spine since his magic armor and absolute confidence has cracked. He also thinks about how Asta is not a beast like himself but more like a despair-eating demon. Vetto then yells out, "Despair," and Asta attacks, saying that Vetto loses. Post-fight Noelle notices that Vetto's mana is gone and says that they have won. Asta looks back at Vetto and asks how he likes him now. Vanessa pulls Asta back and then hugs him with Finral. They tell Asta that he did a good job, and he tells them that they are killing him. Finral tells Asta that he thinks Asta is crazy for putting his trust in them to the point of being beat to a pulp. Asta replies that they the ones that Yami brought to the squad before him, so of course he would trust them. Noelle tells them that they are forgetting someone, and Finral and Vanessa compliment Noelle for what she did. Vanessa says that they should celebrate but they tell her that they have to restrain Vetto. References Navigation Category:New Pages Category:Black Clover